The present invention relates to a clamp.
Very many assemblies exist which require the use of a clamp, e.g. when connecting pipes, clamping rods and similar structures. Known clamps have different shapes and constructions but all are difficult to fit onto the body to be clamped and/or do not match the body to be clamped sufficiently accurately to ensure effective clamping.